Numerous biometric hand geometry inventions exist or have been proposed for verifying the identity of persons. Among these are: finger shape, finger length (and length ratios), finger width, palm size, hand size, finger creases, fingerprints, finger indent points, and blood vessel patterns on the back of the hand. Each method has its drawbacks. The patent literature describes numerous forms of hand geometry apparatus which generally use guides (e.g. posts, grooves, raised plates) to physically constrain the hand and fingers into prescribed positions which are not user friendly. The present invention stems from work to develop an apparatus, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,950 issued 17 December 1991 and assigned to the assignee of this application, which relies on measuring length, width and shape (contour) of four fingers.
To avoid physical restraints, such as guide posts, that patented apparatus uses a mathematical algorithm to realign or normalize the images of the four fingers to correct for differences in finger spread between the template image and the profile image, as defined below. While this normalizing or remapping process is effective, to the great relief of the users, the computational overhead can cause a delay of several seconds in the transaction (decision) time. This limits the apparatus to low traffic applications. A desire to avoid forcing the fingers into awkward positions, and to avoid mathematically remapping the finger images, gave rise to the present invention. The decreased and simplified verification time results in a system usable in high traffic applications.
The novel system (method and apparatus) described here can prevent an unauthorized individual from gaining access to a restricted zone. It also can prevent an imposter from fraudulently transacting business by posing as another person. And, this system can prevent a computer "hacker" from invading a confidential database. The following are potential applications:
1) verification of user in connection with credit and debit cards, smart cards, proximity cards, bank cards (e.g. for automatic teller machines), or electronic funds transfer devices; PA0 2) time and attendance clocks for payroll and job cost accounting; PA0 3) health and welfare services, including food stamps; PA0 4) passport control and verification, border patrol, alien work permits; PA0 5) social security cards; PA0 6) driver licenses; PA0 7) vending machines; control of secured zones or information (military, industrial, banks, computer databases); PA0 8) education purposes (e.g., employee, student ID cards for cafeteria, bookstore, and exam attendance uses); PA0 9) membership ID cards; PA0 10) probationer check-in kiosks, or prisons; PA0 11) vehicle anti-hijacking devices; PA0 12) transportation ticket dispensers; PA0 13) parking lots, garages, and toll booths; PA0 14) airport security; and PA0 15) gambling casinos.
The same ID card can serve several of these applications.